


Misinformation

by Elennare



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter arrives at the Chalet School and sparks a chain of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Swiss years.  
> Warning (slight spoiler, so copy-paste into www.rot13.com to read): Qrnyf jvgu ubzbcubovp nggvghqrf.  
> First posted at [Lime Green Musings](http://annersley.co.uk/) \- thanks to the people there for all their appreciation and encouragement!  
> All coments and concrit welcome :)

Sometimes, Rosalie Dene thought crossly as she worked through the pile of letters on her desk, she felt more like a cryptographer than a school secretary. Why couldn’t people write legibly on envelopes? The letter she was currently holding, which she had finally decided was for Frankie Richardson, looked more like being addressed to ‘Pronhe Picnorelson’, whoever that might be! She breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up the next letter, bearing Len Maynard’s name in Madame’s clear hand. The next few were also easy to read, and Rosalie hoped she’d be finished before too long. She hoped too soon, however, for one of the letters seemed to baffle all her powers.   
  
“Hand delivered, it seems... It’s probably from the San with this scrawl. Why must all doctors have incomprehensible writing?” she mused aloud. Of course the sender hadn’t bothered with a full name, either; just an initial and surname, with something that presumably stood for ‘Chalet School’ beneath. “That looks like a U, but I don’t think we have anyone with that initial,” she pondered. “What about the surname? M - e or i - l - Mel-something? Mil-something? Oh, that’s not an M at all, is it? It must be for Nancy Wilmot. The thing I thought was a U must be an N...” Glancing at her watch, she started in horror at the time, and hurriedly placed the letter on the Staff pile. As an afterthought, she pencilled in ‘Nancy, I think this must be yours’ on the envelope. No point in putting the Staff through the same process of decryption she’d just suffered.   
  
“Good morning, Rosalie!” Peggy Burnett said cheerfully some minutes later, looking in at the door to the office. “Heavens, are you still working on the post?”  
  
“Good morning, Peggy,” Rosalie replied, putting the last letter into its appropriate pile. “Just finished. This has been one of the days when I wish we could make it a rule that all letters must be addressed in block capitals!”  
  
“Poor you!” Peggy sympathized. “Shall I take it through for you, and save you some time?”  
  
“Thanks, but I’ll do it. I rather want to stretch a bit after sorting that lot. Could you give me a hand carrying it?”  
  
Peggy willingly agreed, and the pair quickly distributed the morning’s correspondence, finishing at the staff room. Pouncing joyfully on their letters, the mistresses settled to read them, and a few minutes passed quietly. Then the silence was broken by a smothered gasp from Nancy Wilmot. Everyone looked up, and Kathie Ferrars, sitting next to her, exclaimed in horror at the pallor of her friend’s face. For a second, indeed, she thought that Nancy might faint, and was already getting to her feet to support her. Before she could rise, though, Nancy leapt up and nearly ran out of the room. Shoving her own letter hastily into her blazer pocket, Kathie gave chase.  
  
“Whatever’s wrong?” Peggy exclaimed, also on her feet. “Should we go after them?”  
  
Mlle de Lachenais shook her head firmly. “No, I think not. I expect Nancy has had some bad news, and she will not want us all crowding around her. Kathie will comfort her if she needs it, but the rest of us had better let them be.”  
  
“Yes, you’re right,” Peggy nodded. “Poor Nancy! I hope it’s nothing too awful.”  
  
Recognising the wisdom of Mlle’s words, the rest resumed their seats, still rather shaken by the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathie sped up the stairs leading to the staff bedrooms, reaching the corridor just in time to see Nancy’s door slam shut. Without a second thought, she ran up to the door and tried the handle. It opened at once - clearly, Nancy had been too upset to even think of locking it. Walking in, Kathie’s breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. Nancy was sitting on her bed, staring at the sheet of paper in her hands as if it were a poisonous snake. Her face was completely white, even the lips having lost their colour.  
  
“Nancy! Nancy, what’s wrong?” Kathie cried out, shoving the door closed and hurrying towards the bed. Sitting next to Nancy, she wrapped her arms around her, feeling how she was shaking. “Tell me, darling. What is it?”  
  
Wordlessly, Nancy held out the letter. Kathie took it in one hand, keeping the other arm tightly around her partner, and looked at the single sheet of paper. It was a brief note, clearly written in a hurry, and Kathie couldn’t make out the words at first. Then, managing to make sense of it, she gasped.  
  
 _‘My dear woman, what on earth have you been doing? Dr Travers came to me first thing this morning ranting about how “a person of your unnatural, immoral inclinations had no place educating impressionable young girls”! I shut him up sharpish, and told him that wouldn’t be appreciated here. He’s in surgery all day so won’t be talking with anyone, but we need to sort this out - and fast. I can’t get to the school till evening, but ring me at the San as soon as you can!_  
 _Jack’_  
  
Kathie looked at Nancy in horror. “Oh, Nancy! it can’t be! How... how could he... know?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Nancy cried out, and suddenly started sobbing, the last of her self-control breaking. “I’ve never even spoken to the man, I don’t understand it,” she said brokenly, and Kathie pulled her close, letting her cry on her shoulder, and feeling very near tears herself. She choked them back for Nancy’s sake, knowing she had to be the strong one right now, and murmured soothing words and love names to her.   
  
Even as she tried to calm Nancy, Kathie’s quick mind was working feverishly, trying to understand how this man had guessed the truth. He must be very sure, to be making his accusations so publicly. Kathie shivered, almost hating Jack Maynard for reporting the cruel words so plainly. She knew the love she and Nancy had was right, and natural, and certainly not evil or immoral, but it still hurt bitterly to be reminded that so many people would describe them exactly as this Dr Travers had. She gave herself a mental shake. Dr Jack hadn’t meant to hurt, but to help them and warn them - or rather, to help and warn Nancy.   
  
“There’s something very strange about this, Nance,” she said quietly. “Why does Jack only warn you? Surely if this - this man - has guessed about us, he’d accuse us both?”   
  
Nancy pulled away a little so she could look at Kathie. She had stopped sobbing, though her pale face was tear-stained. “I have no idea, but I’m grateful you’re out of it, at least.”  
  
“Out of it? How am I out of it? I’ll be right beside you, you know that. But it just doesn’t make sense! We’ve neither of us ever spoken to him, and if he’d seen something, or someone had said something, surely he’d know about both of us.”  
  
Nancy shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know, Kath. I don’t understand it either, but it doesn’t change the fact that he knows - or guesses, at least - about me, and isn’t going to keep quiet about it.” Taking a deep breath, she picked up the letter from where Kathie had dropped it on the floor, returned it to its envelope, and rose to her feet. “I have to tell the Head about this.” At Kathie’s look of surprise, she continued, “If he’s going to - to make it public, she has the right to know, she needs to protect the school.”  
  
Nancy’s voice shook as she spoke, and Kathie wanted to scream. It was so unfair! They’d always tried their hardest to be so careful, so discreet, to do nothing that could endanger the school. And now, because of someone they barely knew, everything they’d had was almost certainly lost. Kathie had known the risk from the moment they’d started their relationship, they both had, but she’d never realised how much it would hurt. Standing up, she clasped Nancy’s free hand in both her own.  
  
“You’re right, the Head has to know. You’d better wash your face before we go to the office, though, in case we run into anyone.”  
  
Nancy frowned. “We?”  
  
“You don’t think I’m going to let you do this alone, do you?” Kathie asked. Nancy opened her mouth as if to contest the point, and Kathie placed her hand over it. “Don’t argue, my love. We’re in this together, you know we are. You wouldn’t let me go by myself if it was the other way round, would you?”  
  
Nancy shook her head slowly. “No, I wouldn’t. But...”  
  
“No buts. I’m coming with you, and that’s the end of it. Now let’s make ourselves presentable - and hurry! We’re both supposed to be teaching in less than an hour.” Kathie’s voice quivered on the last sentence, at the thought it was possible they wouldn’t be.  
  
Nancy hugged her tightly. “Oh, darling. Let’s not expect the worst. And... even if it does come to that... it’s been worth it, and I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Kathie whispered, and pulled Nancy’s head down towards her.   
  
The pair kissed fiercely, horribly aware that this might be the last time they did so in this room. Separating at last, they breathed in deeply and left it together, determined to get things over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Annersley looked up in some surprise as someone knocked on the door of her study. She hadn’t summoned anyone, and it was rare for people to come unexpectedly at this time. Nell Wilson should be arriving soon from the finishing branch, but she never bothered to knock.  
  
“Come in,” she called in her beautiful voice. The pleasant smile she had adopted vanished from her face as she took in the expressions of the women who entered, and she waved them quickly to chairs.  
  
“Nancy, Kathie, what’s wrong? Has something bad happened?” she asked anxiously, her mind running over the many possibilities of mischief and accidents.  
  
The pair looked at each other, seemingly unable to begin. “I - we - ” Nancy started haltingly, then held out a letter. “You need to see this,” she finished abruptly.  
  
Taking it, Hilda pulled the letter out of the envelope, surprised to recognise Jack Maynard’s handwriting. Why would Jack be writing to Nancy? She read the short note in growing horror. She’d been fearing something like this from the moment it became clear to her that Nancy and Kathie were in a relationship, but she’d comforted herself by the thought of their caution and discretion. It seemed those had failed, though... and what was she to do now?  
  
“This is very serious, Nancy,” she began quietly.  
  
“I know, that’s why I knew you had to see it, so you could - could protect the school,” Nancy interrupted, subsiding when Miss Annersley raised a hand for silence.  
  
“Why is Doctor Travers making these accusations against you?” she asked, dreading the answer. If they had been undeniably caught, there was very little she could do for them.  
  
Nancy shook her head wildly. “I’ve no idea! I’ve never spoken to him, just seen him from a distance, and I know he came to the San recently. I suppose he must have... heard something, or seen something... I don’t know... of course, if you - you want me to leave, I will.”  
  
“We both will,” Kathie interjected firmly at this point.  
  
“Kathie - ” Nancy began, but the younger mistress spoke over her.  
  
“I mean it. I know you have to consider the school first, Miss Annersley, and I understand that - we both do - but you can’t make Nancy leave and not me, that wouldn’t be fair.”  
  
The Head silenced them once more, praying desperately for help and guidance. What should she do? What should she say? What  _could_  she say? Before she could make up her mind, a face looked in at the open window.   
  
“Hilda, are you busy? You’ll never believe - good heavens, what’s going on?” Nell Wilson’s cheery tone changed abruptly as she took in the faces of the three in the study.  
  
“Come in, Nell. You should know this,” Hilda answered, mentally adding ‘and I need your help’, then smothered an exclamation as her co-Head proceeded to clamber over the windowsill. “I meant by the door,” she said pointedly, but she couldn’t keep the relief from her eyes at Nell’s arrival. The situation was still terribly serious, but she felt better able to cope with Nell here to help her.  
  
“This is faster,” Nell shrugged. “I’ll close the window, shall I? This seems like something that shouldn’t be overheard.” She suited actions to words as Hilda hastily agreed, kicking herself for not having thought of it, then walked over to the group. “Now, what’s the matter?”  
  
Picking up the fateful letter, Hilda passed it her, instructing her to read it. Nell’s eyes widened as she did so, her eyebrows shooting up towards her white hair, then narrowed thoughtfully. Her first question surprised everyone.  
  
“Do you have the envelope?”  
  
Hilda handed it over, wondering what she could possibly want with it. Nell scrutinised it carefully, then sighed heavily, dropping into a chair by Hilda’s desk.   
  
“Well, I can’t blame Rosalie, in fact I’m impressed she got so close. Why couldn’t Jack have addressed this clearly, and saved people a lot of bother?” Shaking her head, she looked up at her puzzled companions. “Nancy, I’m so sorry - and you, Kathie - you shouldn’t have been mixed up in this at all. Unless I’m very badly mistaken, this letter was meant for me.”  
  
The other three looked at her in astonishment. “For you, Nell? Why?” Hilda asked, just managing to keep her voice steady, but inwardly quaking.  
  
“It’s a bit of a long story...” Oddly, Nell seemed almost hesitant. “You see, last night Dr Travers asked me to marry him.”


	4. Chapter 4

At another time, Nell would have paused for effect there. In fact, on the walk to the School, she had been planning on doing just that, and enjoying herself by imagining Hilda’s reaction. The situation was far too serious for that, though, and she hurried on.  
  
“I refused him, of course. I hadn’t the slightest idea he had any such notions, or I’d have put them out of his head a lot sooner! But I’d better start at the beginning.”  
  
Now she did pause a second, to gather her thoughts. The others made no comment, apparently frozen with surprise, and she continued.  
  
“Dr Travers first visited St Mildred’s about two months ago, right after joining the San, to check on some of the girls, and we discovered we’d known each other at Oxford - oh, not well, just acquaintances of acquaintances. He started dropping in now and then for a chat, but I assumed he simply wanted someone at least a little familiar, and nearer his age than most of the San doctors, to talk to occasionally.” She shook her head. “You could have knocked me down with a feather when he proposed last night!”   
  
The last line had been intended to lighten the mood a little, but no-one responded, and she went on.   
  
“I refused, as I told you, and he seemed so startled and hurt I tried to soften it a little, saying - truthfully - that I was happy with my career, didn’t want to give it up, and hadn’t any intention of getting married. I think, unfortunately, I phrased it as ‘not the marrying kind’, which I suppose is where all this has come from. Though of all the overreactions I ever witnessed, this may be the biggest!”  
  
“That was all you said?” Hilda’s voice was quiet and calm enough, but Nell could hear the fear in the undertones.   
  
“That’s all,” she answered firmly, wishing Nancy and Kathie weren’t in the room so she could speak more openly. What was Hilda fearing she’d said? ‘Sorry, Travers, can’t marry you, I’m in a relationship with Hilda Annersley?’ Nell knew she could be too outspoken at times, but she was always careful to protect their secret from outsiders.  
  
“I think I’d better talk to Jack, see exactly what he said,” she added. “There’s no point in guessing. May I use your phone?”  
  
Hilda nodded quickly, pushing it across the desk. Calling the San number, Nell tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm of her chair as she waited for the secretary who had answered to find Jack. Hilda was fiddling with a pen, the only sign of nervousness to penetrate the seeming calm that had earned her her ‘Abbess’ nickname, but Nell knew from that how worried she was. The younger mistresses still sat as if frozen to their seats, and Nell wondered if she should tell them to go. She quickly decided against it, though; having being mixed up in the affair this much, they had the right to know how it progressed.  
  
“Hullo! Nell, is that you?” a voice came through the receiver. “You got my letter, then.”  
  
“No, Jack, I didn’t get your letter. Nancy Wilmot did,” she replied, turning her attention to the conversation.  
  
“Nancy? Why on earth?” Jack sounded flabbergasted.   
  
“What else do you expect when you address your letters in hieroglyphs?” she demanded, ignoring the irony of reproaching someone else for their writing.  
  
“Well, I - was she very upset?”  
  
“No, she was delighted about it!” Nell retorted with fine sarcasm. “What do you think?”  
  
“A thousand apologies to her, then, and I’ll make them in person the second I see her. But Nell, this Travers business is serious.”  
  
“Do you think I don’t know that? What exactly did he say to you, apart from what you wrote?”  
  
“He started off by saying he knew something worrying about the school, and was sure I’d be interested since my daughters go there. Naturally I listened, and he went and accused you!” Jack said angrily.  
  
“How did he do that?”  
  
“What I wrote, and quite a bit more in the same vein, I shouldn’t care to repeat it,” he began, but she cut across him.  
  
“Do.”  
  
“Well... perverted, abominable behaviour... devil’s work... No, I can’t. It was disgusting to hear, I’m not fouling the air with it again. You shouldn’t have to hear it, anyhow.”  
  
Nell loosened the fist she had made on hearing the malicious words, conscious of her nails digging painfully into her palm. It had hurt to hear them, even second hand, but she'd needed to know. “You’re right, I’ve heard enough. Disgusting man! But what reason did he give?”  
  
“He said you’d told him you weren’t the marrying kind - whatever made you say that?” he interrupted himself curiously.  
  
“Oh, he didn’t explain that? I turned down his proposal,” she said, wondering how many times she’d have to tell this story.  
  
“He proposed to you?” Jack sounded astonished, and Nell flushed.  
  
“Yes, he did. Is that so inconceivable?” she snapped.  
  
“Keep your hair on! I didn’t mean to insult you, I was merely stunned by the thought of Travers proposing to anyone. I rather thought him a confirmed old bachelor with no time for women! Sorry if I offended you, I truly didn’t mean to.”  
  
He sounded so honestly apologetic that Nell believed him. “All right, Jack. That’s rather beside the point, anyway. What else?”  
  
“Well, he put what you said together with rumours about you at Oxford - were there rumours?” he asked, worry in his voice.  
  
“I was a woman studying science. In those days, that was more than enough for cruel-minded people to gossip,” Nell replied shortly. “There were the same rumours about all of us, and most of my classmates are happily married nowadays. If that’s all he was going on - ”  
  
“He threw wounded pride into the mix and made an alp out of an anthill,” Jack finished.  
  
“Exactly. But what are we going to do about it?”  
  
“He’s in surgery now, but I plan on grabbing him as he comes out and getting him to see how ridiculous he’s being. Unless you’d rather talk to him yourself?”  
  
Nell hesitated, thinking. The thought of telling Dr Travers precisely what she thought of him was highly tempting, but she knew there was a risk she might say the wrong thing in her fury, and make everything even worse.   
  
“I think you’d better do it, Jack,” she finally replied. “I don’t entirely trust myself not to say something stupid in a rage. Besides, you’re his boss, he has to listen to you. You can tell him from me, though, that I never want to see him again in my life, and if he sets foot in St Mildred’s, I’ll have him forcibly removed!”  
  
“Right-o, I’ll deal with him. Don’t worry, Nell, I’ll shut him up if I have to talk till the middle of next week, I promise.”  
  
“Thank you,” Nell answered rather more gently.   
  
“Don’t mention it! You’ve been a fine friend to us all these years, it’s the very least I can do. Besides, Joey would kill me if I didn’t, and I rather value my life,” he added lightly. “Now, I must run, but I’ll stop by the School this evening, and let you know what happened.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy listened, half-dazed, to Miss Wilson’s half of the phone conversation. The fact that she wasn’t Dr Travers’ target after all was hard enough to grasp in such a short time, and when you added Bill’s story, it was more than any mind could be expected to handle. The deep relief of knowing she and Kathie hadn’t been discovered, the shock that Dr Travers was spreading rumours about Bill and the absurdity of his reason, the worry that his talk would damage the School... it was no surprise her head was spinning.  
  
She was drawn from her reverie as Miss Wilson put down the receiver and proceeded to enlighten them as to what Dr Jack had said.  
  
“He promised he’d deal with Dr Travers, so I think we may stop worrying about it,” she finished with a slight smile.  
  
“That’s good to hear, Nell. I know we can trust Jack to keep his word,” Miss Annersley said, and smiled back, the first smile Nancy had seen from her since events began to unfold. She was surprised just how much it cheered her; if the Head was smiling, even a little, surely things were going to turn out all right.  
  
“This seems to be the end of the matter, so you two had best go and get ready for your classes,” Bill went on. “I really am sorry you’ve been mixed up in it, and Jack sends his apologies. I rather think we must make him type his envelopes in future!”   
  
Feeling somewhat light-headed with relief, Nancy turned to Kathie, intending to agree with Bill’s advice. To her surprise, her partner still looked unhappy, and was making no move to rise.   
  
“Thank you, Miss Wilson, but I think we’re not quite finished,” she said in a low voice. “We were talking with Miss Annersley before you came in, you see, and... well, we said some things... things we need to discuss.”  
  
With a sickening jolt, Nancy realised what Kathie meant. They’d all but admitted their relationship, thinking at the time that it had already been discovered. With everything that followed, she’d almost forgotten, but Kathie hadn’t - and the Abbess wouldn’t have either, Nancy was sure of it. Looking at Miss Annersley, Nancy’s heart descended to her shoes. The smile had vanished, and her expression was completely inscrutable. Bill, by contrast, looked completely puzzled.  
  
“Yes, we do. You see, well, I suppose it’s obvious now, that Kathie and I, we’re... well, we’re... together,” she said hesitantly. Kathie held out a hand, and she gripped it tightly, smiling at her partner before turning to meet the eyes of the two Heads.  
  
“We do see. What about it?” Miss Wilson sounded completely normal, and Nancy felt the first faint flicker of hope.  
  
“What are you going to do about it? Are you going to - to fire us?” Kathie’s voice shook on the last words.  
  
“Fire you! My dear girl, is it likely - ” Miss Wilson began indignantly, to be brought up short by Miss Annersley.  
  
“Nell, if I can get a word in edgeways?” she asked quietly, and Miss Wilson fell silent, though she muttered something under her breath.  
  
“I won’t make you promises I can’t keep,” Miss Annersley continued, “and as you said earlier, I do have to consider the school first. But I can promise you that unless something makes the situation totally unmanageable, your posts are yours for as long as you want them. To be quite clear, by totally unmanageable I mean something such as getting caught together by the entire school! If you continue to be as careful as you have been so far, I think we can safely discount such a possibility.” She was smiling as she ended, and Nancy felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.  
  
“How long have you known?” she asked, honestly curious.  
  
“I haven’t really known until you confirmed it, but I’ve guessed for some time. Remember, knowing as much as possible about the School is part of a Head's responsibilities. Now, I think this subject is rather embarrassing for you” - this with a twinkle in her eye, as both young mistresses were as red as they could go - “and I’m sure you have a lot to do, so we’ll end it here. But I want you to know that, barring the situations I mentioned, you will always have your places here; and no matter what happens, you will always have friends here.”  
  
“Thank you for telling us, I know that took a great deal of courage. Hilda’s spoken for both of us, so I’ll just add my best wishes to you both, now I can officially give them,” was Miss Wilson’s contribution, with a warm smile.  
  
“Oh, thank you!” Nancy could manage nothing more, her heart too full for speech, but she said it fervently.  
  
Kathie’s thanks were just as heartfelt, and the pair rose to leave, when a new terrible realisation struck Nancy.  
  
“The Staff! What do we tell them? They must be dying with curiosity by now after the way I ran out!” she exclaimed. She and Kathie looked at each other in horror, and Bill demanded explanations.  
  
“The best path I can see,” that lady finally declared once she understood what happened, “is to stick as close to the truth as possible. Say that you got a letter from Dr Jack warning you that someone was spreading rumours about you. You brought the whole matter to Hilda, and we realised the warning was intended for me. I spoke to Jack, and the whole thing has been sorted. No complicated story to remember, and you needn’t explain what the rumours were. What do you think, Hilda?”  
  
“It seems the most sensible course,” Miss Annersley agreed. “You’d best say that I asked you not to talk too much about it; they’ll respect that.”  
  
With that settled, Nancy and Kathie finally left the study, suddenly realising that they had a bare fifteen minutes to prepare for their lessons. They ran towards the Staff bathrooms to freshen up, but with a quick look around, Nancy pulled Kathie in with her.   
  
“I know we’ve not got much time, but oh, Kathie! It’s all right! It’s all right!”   
  
They clung to each other tightly, relishing the precious few minutes they had, and the knowledge that the worst had not come to pass, that they were safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda watched, smiling, as the younger mistresses left her study. “That’s one good thing to come out of this, at least,” she remarked once the door had closed behind Kathie. “They know now that we don’t judge them, and that they’re safe here.”  
  
“It will be a big weight off them, I should think,” Nell agreed, “though I’d have preferred it to happen in less dramatic a fashion!”  
  
Hilda turned to Nell, serious now. “You’re quite right, so would I. And this isn’t finished yet, is it?”  
  
“I’m not nearly as confident in Jack’s ability to solve this as I pretended to be just now,” Nell confessed. “I exaggerated because I thought Nancy and Kathie had been put through more than enough. I know he’ll do his best, of course, but I suspect Dr Travers can be very stubborn when he wants to.”  
  
“I don’t know him well, of course,” Hilda said slowly. She was thinking something over. “I wonder what kind of a temper he has?”  
  
“Why do you ask?” Nell inquired warily.  
  
“Because this could be the overreaction of hot temper and bruised pride, but it could also be far more calculated. If he deliberately set out to revenge himself on you, what better way than to wreck the career and the school you chose over him?”  
  
Hilda had been watching Nell’s face as she spoke, alert for her reaction. By the time she finished explaining her idea, she was sure Nell had already considered the possibility. There was no surprise in her expression, though there was worry, and a very slight annoyance. Her next words confirmed it.  
  
“Sometimes I wish you weren’t quite so clever,” Nell grumbled. “I was hoping you wouldn’t see that, this is troubling you enough as it is.”  
  
“You’d already realised it; were you planning on worrying about it alone?”   
  
“Well, yes. This whole situation is my fault, in a way, so I should be the one worrying about it the most,” Nell replied.  
  
“Your fault? Nell Wilson, please don’t tell me I have to start lecturing you on not taking responsibility for things you aren’t to blame for, I have to do that often enough with the girls!” Hilda exclaimed. “It’s Dr Travers’ fault, and his alone.”  
  
Nell’s face lightened at the thought of receiving a Head’s lecture, just as Hilda had intended. “All right, I won’t add to your lecturing,” she said, grinning. “As for your theory, yes, I had thought of it.”  
  
“Do you think it’s likely?” Hilda asked anxiously.  
  
“Not really. He seems likely to act without thinking in a temper, but I don’t think he’s the type that would coldly plan something so vindictive.” She shrugged expressively. “There again, I didn’t think him the type to go and propose to me, either, so who knows how good a judge I am!”   
  
“You really had no idea?”   
  
“Not in the slightest! He was perfectly pleasant and friendly, but I never thought of anything more. Even if I had thought he was looking for a wife, I’m the last person I’d have expected him to consider. We have so many mistresses who are younger and prettier, I’d have thought he’d fix on one of them.” And Nell shook her head in puzzlement.  
  
Hilda looked at her in fond exasperation. Nell had never been vain; so long as she was neat and clean, she was content. It was true that she was no classical beauty, but a strong character could be read in the molding of her pleasant face, and a fine spirit shone in the keen grey eyes. While Hilda admitted herself to be biased, she was sure she wasn’t the only one to see more beauty in Nell than Nell saw herself.  
  
“I thought you were indignant with Jack for being surprised that Dr Travers had proposed to you? That suggests you can see the attraction,” she teased, and Nell chuckled. “As for his choosing someone else,” she continued more seriously, “all things considered I’m glad he didn’t.”  
  
“Huh! If you want to get rid of me you can say so, there’s no need to marry me off!” Nell retorted, pretending to be cross.  
  
“Idiot. I’m glad he picked you, because someone else might have accepted him.”  
  
“I see. Yes, it would be dreadful to see one of our friends married to such a man!” Nell answered, serious now. She shook her head. “I wish I could say I’m certain this isn’t planned, but I can’t.”  
  
“We must hope for the best,” Hilda replied quietly.  
  
“And prepare for the worst? If... if it’s necessary, you know I would resign, for the sake of the School.”   
  
Hilda grasped both Nell’s hands in her own. “Over rumours? With such slender foundations as these? Don’t be absurd!”  
  
“Rumours don’t always need solid foundations to grow,” Nell replied stubbornly. “I’d far rather resign myself than see the School harmed. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t feel the same way.”  
  
Hilda nodded slowly. Of course she would; they had both devoted their lives to the Chalet School, both valued its success over themselves. “Even if Jack fails utterly, and we can’t silence Dr Travers either, no-one would listen to him. People wouldn’t turn against you on his say-so, they know you.”  
  
“It’s not entirely untrue, though, what he says. Oh, I don’t think I’m an unnatural abomination!” Nell added quickly as Hilda flinched, “But... there’s a reason we have to be secret.”  
  
Hilda sighed. “I know; if it were public knowledge, prejudice would force us out,” she replied sadly. “It isn’t, though. It’s nothing but a yet-nonexistent rumour, and I won’t have you contemplating resignation over it. You heard the conditions I gave Nancy and Kathie; they’re the same for you.”  
  
Nell gave her the ghost of a grin. “My dear, if I were undeniably caught by the entire school, I suspect you’d have rather more worries than looking for a new Science mistress.”  
  
“Such as having to resign myself?” Hilda said with a crooked smile. “Yes, quite. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it - and I hope we never do.”  
  
The clanging of the school bell made them both start, and Nell jumped out her chair. “Is that the time already? I must run, I’m supposed to be teaching the Sixth.”  
  
Hilda nodded, rising herself to see Nell out. “I’ll phone Jack and tell him our theory. He should be aware of the possibility, and he may not have realised it himself.”  
  
“Good idea,” Nell agreed as they crossed the room. Pausing with a hand on the doorknob, she turned back suddenly. “Hilda...”  
  
She said nothing more, but she didn’t need to. Hilda could read all she meant in her face, in the tone of her voice in that one word. Worry for herself, for both of them, for the School; fury at what was happening; hope that it would turn out well, and fear that it wouldn’t; and above all, love, pure and simple.  
  
It was a risk, especially now. They couldn’t easily be seen from any of the windows where they stood, and there should be no-one to see in any case, but it was still a risk. Hilda didn’t make a conscious decision to take it, she simply acted, placing a gentle kiss on the beloved lips. “I love you, Nell. Come what may, I love you,” she murmured.  
  
“I love you, Hilda, whatever happens,” Nell replied in the same soft tone, returning the kiss. Then she slipped out of the study, leaving Hilda to return to work, still worried, but deeply comforted by that moment of intimacy.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dr Maynard? Dr Travers is just coming out of surgery, you asked to be notified.”  
  
Jack looked up from his desk. “Ah, thank you, Nurse Amiel. I’ll be along in a second.”  
  
With a nod, the nurse vanished. Jack hastily swept his paperwork together, running through his plans for the upcoming conversation in his mind. He was furious on Nell’s behalf, but had the sense to realise that a huge row would solve nothing, and might well make matters worse. He had to remain calm and sensible, however provoking Travers was.   
  
‘Though I’d give a good deal never to have taken him on!’ he thought grimly. ‘I wish Jem was here to deal with him; there’s an aura of respect about Sir James Russell M.D. that plain Dr Jack Maynard doesn’t quite command. Well, wishing won’t make him appear, so I’ll just have to handle it myself.’  
  
Meeting Dr Travers just outside the surgery, he inquired first about the operation, relieved to hear it had gone well.   
  
With that out of the way, he went on, “Would you step into my study a moment, Doctor? We never finished our discussion this morning.”  
  
Dr Travers inclined his head. “Certainly, though perhaps I might trouble you to ring for coffee? I’m rather thirsty.”  
  
Agreeing, Jack led the way to his study, where he waved the other man to a chair and sat down behind the desk.   
  
“You made a very serious accusation this morning, Dr Travers. I’ve spoken to Miss Wilson, since I needed to know her side of the story. You didn’t tell me you had proposed to her?”  
  
The doctor shifted uncomfortably at that. “Ah, yes. I didn’t find it relevant.”  
  
“You didn’t?” Jack asked skeptically. “I find it extremely relevant, since it gives a context to, and an explanation for, her remark that she ‘isn’t the marrying kind’. It was always flimsy evidence at best, and in that context it becomes even flimsier.”   
  
“I fail to see how the context matters,” Dr Travers snapped. “What other interpretation can one give such a phrase?”   
  
“A far more likely one, I should think, is simply that she has no wish to give up teaching, as she would have to if she married!” Jack retorted, his temper beginning to rise despite himself. “That’s hardly unusual; there are many teachers, and many women in professions such as our own, who choose to remain single out of devotion to their work. I find that something worthy of praise, not suspicion.”  
  
At that moment, one of the maids entered, bearing coffee for both of them. Jack fell silent, grateful for the interruption that gave him time to calm himself. When she had left, he continued more evenly, “I’m sure that’s what Miss Wilson meant, and I expect she intended to soften her rejection. I can’t say you’re repaying her well for that kindness. Besides, I don’t understand you. You must have had a good opinion of her if you wished to marry her. How can one phrase affect that so much?”  
  
“It isn’t simply that remark; if it were, I would be willing to consider your explanation for it,” Dr Travers replied stiffly, sipping his coffee. “It was the first thing to arouse my suspicions, and once it had I began to remember the rumours about her at Oxford.”  
  
“My good man, rumours are the most unreliable thing in existence. Why, in my family alone, quite half my children are not really mine if rumour is to be believed - though I’ve yet to hear agreement as to which half it is.” Jack suppressed a smile at the thought. The varied colouring of his family kept giving rise to speculations, and Joey especially with her sharp ears and fluency in Schweizerdeutsch had overheard a good many, to her mixed indignation and amusement.   
  
“Indeed?” Dr Travers seemed startled, but swiftly recovered his equilibrium. “You’ll forgive my saying so, but it’s hardly the same thing.”  
  
“The principle is the same - wild, unfounded speculations. As I recall, universities tend to be especially fertile ground for them... and even in my time, women in the sciences tended to be subject to the type of gossip you speak of. I expect it was even worse when Miss Wilson was studying, and I’m sure she wasn’t the only woman you heard such rumours about.” Jack had decided not to reveal he’d asked Nell about them directly, and thinking back had brought to mind a number of scandals from his student days which fitted well with the explanation she had given him.  
  
“No, she wasn’t,” Dr Travers conceded grudgingly. “I suppose it is possible I have been mistaken.”  
  
“I’m sure you have,” Jack replied instantly. “I’ve known Miss Wilson from the time when both the San and the School were in Tirol. I’ve seen her in terrible times - we were both part of a group that had to escape from Austria to Switzerland on foot, fleeing the Gestapo - and I’ve always found her a person of great courage, integrity and faith. In fact, she’s my eldest daughter’s godmother. I find it impossible to reconcile my knowledge of her with the way you would describe her.”   
  
“Sometimes, even our nearest and dearest can grievously disappoint us,” Dr Travers sentenced, and Jack felt a sudden desire to fling his coffee, cup and all, at the man.  
  
“It is possible, but in this case I find it wildly improbable,” he said, setting down his coffee before he could give in to irrational urges. “No, Dr Travers, I think this is a bad mistake caused by wounded pride at best.”  
  
“At best?”  
  
“It could also be an extremely vicious revenge. She refused you for her career, so you’re attempting to destroy it.” Jack had been horrified when Hilda had suggested this to him, but he had to acknowledge it made sense.   
  
Dr Travers leapt to his feet, his face very red. “Dr Maynard, you go too far! I was disappointed, certainly, but I would never stoop to such planned cruelty.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that, and I apologise for insulting you,” Jack replied with as much dignity as he could muster. “You must see it was a possibility, and I had to be sure that was not the case. And you may not have planned to stoop to such cruelty, but you have done so all the same. Please, sit down! If I had simply let you go on spreading rumours, Miss Wilson’s career would certainly have suffered. Didn’t you think the consequences through?”  
  
“Given what I believed, I was hoping to see her removed from her post. I suppose I must accept I was wrong, but I could hardly have allowed such a person to be in charge of young girls.” Dr Travers had resumed his seat, but he still looked nearly apoplectic.   
  
Jack could have punched the air in glee at this grudging admittance, but he kept his face serious. “Yes, but did you consider the probable consequences for the School - and the San?”  
  
Dr Travers frowned, puzzled. “I suppose the School might have lost some pupils over it, but it shouldn’t have caused it a great deal of harm. I’m afraid I fail to see how the Sanatorium could suffer, though.”  
  
“You know their history, I suppose? Both were founded in Austria, in Tirol, before the war. The Chalet School was started by Madge Bettany, now Lady Russell and my sister-in-law, and the San by Sir James Russell, though he was just Dr Russell then. From the very beginning, they’ve been closely linked; many of our patients have children in the School. Surely you can see that anything that damaged the reputation of the Chalet School must, by association, damage the San? And I’m afraid you greatly underestimate how much the School would have suffered. Such an accusation against one of its Heads would have immersed the School in scandal, and we’d have been embroiled in it too.”   
  
Jack watched the other man’s reaction to his speech with distinct satisfaction. It was most enjoyable to see the anger fade from his face, to be replaced by chagrin at his thoughtlessness.   
  
“I see. I hadn’t thought of that,” Dr Travers replied slowly. Then his tone became defiant. “Even if I had, I would not have let it stop me from doing what I believed to be morally right.”  
  
“Certainly! But it’s well to consider things carefully first. I notice you said ‘believed’ - you no longer believe it, then?”  
  
“No, it appears I have made a mistake. I appreciate your correction, and shall apologise to Miss Wilson.” His voice didn’t exactly suggest appreciation, but Jack decided to take the words at their value.  
  
“I’d advise doing it by post,” he warned. “She asked me to convey the message that she never wanted to see you again, and threatened to have you forcibly removed from the premises if you attempted to visit her. She’s quite likely to carry that out, too.”  
  
“I see. I shall write to her, in that case. Is that all?”  
  
“Not quite,” Jack answered, considering how to word this. “I’m glad this has been simply a mistake, though a very serious one, not a calculated revenge. I know we couldn’t have kept someone whose character was so vicious he’d plan such a thing. But as it is, I’m still unsure.”  
  
“Are you threatening to dismiss me?” Dr Travers looked furious.  
  
“It’s not a threat, it’s an honest observation.”  
  
“And what have I done to deserve it? Does a simple mistake merit such reaction? Or...” his eyes suddenly gleamed, “have I struck close to the truth, and are you getting rid of me to protect your precious Miss Wilson?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jack replied coldly. “Miss Wilson has nothing to hide, and there is no truth in your twisted fabrications. My doubts are entirely due to the character you have displayed.”  
  
He paused for a second to collect his thoughts, suddenly devoutly glad he had never pressed Nell for the truth. He had his suspicions, had had them for years, but had long ago decided it was really none of his business. Nell’s private life was her own, and while he would never judge her for who she loved, he understood the fear that prompted secrecy. Still, not really knowing had made it easier to refute the accusation so firmly. To his relief, Dr Travers seemed to accept it, looking slightly ashamed of himself at having jumped to conclusions once more.  
  
“Think about it!” he finally continued. “In these events, you have shown yourself overbearingly proud, you have reacted with horrible vindictiveness, you have made wild surmises from practically inexistent evidence, and you have shown a profound failure to reason through the probable effects of your actions. None of these are good characteristics, and they’re extremely undesirable in a doctor. How do I know you won’t react poorly if someone questions your decisions, or risk a patient’s life through wild guessing?”  
  
“My qualifications, I believe, should speak for themselves,” Dr Travers retorted stiffly.   
  
“Your qualifications are excellent, as you know. It’s your character that worries me.”  
  
“Am I to consider myself under notice, then?” It was a good question, Jack thought, one he was having difficulty making his mind up about.   
  
“No,” he said at last. “This is, after all, a single event, and I shouldn’t wish to misjudge you. We have always believed in second chances. But my opinion has been influenced by this; if similar situations should arise, I will have to reconsider my decision. Is this clear?”  
  
“Perfectly.” The word was bitten off as if Dr Travers was afraid of exploding if he said anything else.  
  
“Then I think that is nearly all; there’s just one thing more. I must ask for your word of honour that you will not continue to spread rumours about Miss Wilson, or anyone else. I can’t allow that to go on.” Jack hoped this was unnecessary - after all, Dr Travers had agreed that he’d been wrong - but it was best to take all precautions.  
  
“You have my word. Sir.” It was given instantly, much to Jack’s relief. It wasn’t a perfect guarantee, of course, but it was something.  
  
“I am sure you will keep it. Now, that is all. You may go, I expect you have other things to do.”  
  
With a curt nod, Dr Travers left the room, and Jack leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.  
  
‘Well, that’s over and done with! And I hope I never have to do such a thing again,’ he thought. ‘I’d better phone Hilda and let her know it went well. I’ll ask her to get Nell to stay this evening, too, so I can drop in and tell them about it.’


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, I’m glad you sorted him out, Jack. But what a disgusting thing to do! Horrible man! I’d like to push him into a lake!” Joey exclaimed heatedly.  
  
Nell and Hilda exchanged grins. They were in the sitting room of the Maynards’ home. When Jack had phoned Joey to explain why he’d be late, she had insisted they come to Freudesheim so she could hear the whole story. Jack had just finished relating his conversation with Dr Travers, hence his wife’s indignant remarks.  
  
“I’m afraid you’d have to lure him down to Interlaken for that,” Jack replied teasingly. “Of course, if you wait for winter you could push him into a snowdrift instead.”  
  
“Don’t tempt me, Jack Maynard,” Joey answered, chuckling. “Really, I think Nell should get first chance at pushing him into something unpleasant.”  
  
“An ant nest, perhaps?” Nell said, also laughing. “Tempting, but I’m turning the offer down. I might find myself pushing him off a cliff instead! It doesn’t seem such a bad idea at the moment.”  
  
Hilda raised an eyebrow at her as the others laughed, and Nell smiled reassuringly. Of course Hilda had noticed the edge of anger she hadn’t been able to keep out of her voice altogether. The relief of knowing the matter was safely over had lightened Nell’s spirits enough to let her joke about it, but deep down she was still furious.  
  
“Perhaps his letter of apology will change your mind,” Jack teased Nell in turn, and she pulled a face.  
  
“I doubt it! I suppose it would be childish to throw it straight into the fire...” she pondered.  
  
“Extremely so,” Hilda said severely. “If you don’t want to read it, the obvious course is to return it unopened, so he may know that you are so disgusted with him you don’t care to read his apology.”  
  
Nell considered it, then shook her head. “It’s not a bad idea, but if I did that I’d immediately be wild to know what he’d said. I’m like the elephant’s child - ‘satiable curiosity, you know.”  
  
“Whatever you do, please don’t write anything too explosive back! One conversation like today’s was quite enough!” Jack pleaded.  
  
“I’ll let Hilda read my reply before I send it, will that satisfy you?” Nell asked with a smile, guessing how that would irk her friend.  
  
“I don’t recall volunteering to censor your mail!” Hilda interjected indignantly, just as Nell had expected, and she laughed.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jack, I shall be a model of propriety.”  
  
“You couldn’t be if you tried, Nell!” Joey exclaimed saucily.  
  
“Cheeky brat,” Nell retorted, ignoring Joey’s protests that she could hardly be called that when she was a proud wife and mother.   
  
“Shall we leave Dr Travers alone? I’m sure we have more pleasant things to discuss,” Hilda suggested at that point.  
  
“I’ll leave him alone if he leaves me alone. Don’t ever send him to St Mildred’s, Jack!”  
  
“Shouldn’t dream of it,” he answered promptly. “I’ll keep him away from the School, too - somehow, I don’t think you’d appreciate a visit from him either, Hilda.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” was the rather startling reply. They all turned to look at her. “I’d rather like a chance to tell him exactly what I think of him!” she explained, eyes glittering.  
  
“I’d love to see that,” Nell said, a smile on her face as she imagined the scene. “But you’re right, there are far more pleasant subjects than this. I’d just like to say... thank you, Jack. I can’t tell you how much I value everything you’ve done for me today.”  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Hilda added quietly.  
  
“Don’t mention it. I couldn’t have done anything less,” Jack said, his voice serious now. “And, Nell...” he hesitated, then went on. “This is probably going to come out wrong, so I beg your pardon in advance in case I offend you! You see, Dr Travers suggested at one point that I was lying to protect you. At the time, I felt glad that I didn’t know anything to lie about, if that makes sense?”  
  
He looked inquiringly at Nell, and she nodded, her hands clasping tensely in her lap, but said nothing. She wondered, though. Where was this going?  
  
“I’ve been thinking it over since, though, and it seems rather a cowardly thing to feel glad about. What it amounts to, after all, is that I was glad you didn’t feel you could trust me with your feelings, and that seems pretty low. I’ve talked it over with Jo, and she agrees with me. So... what I’m trying to say is... We don’t mean to force a confidence, just to assure you that if there was ever anything you wanted to tell us, you could trust us. Both of you,” he wound up, deliberately including Hilda, a rather anxious look on his face.  
  
Nell glanced at Hilda, who nodded minutely. They’d never quite been able to tell Jack and Joey about their relationship, dear friends though they were. There was always the fear, deep down, of how they might react. However, they had decided long ago that they wouldn’t - couldn’t - lie if they actually asked. Now the moment was actually at hand, though, Nell found she couldn’t get the words out, despite the reassurance in Jack’s rather involved speech.  
  
Hilda must have seen this, for she spoke. “Thank you, that means a lot. I rather think you’ve already guessed, but we’d like to tell you properly. Nell and I are...” she paused, searching for the words to describe their relationship. “...a couple,” she finished rather hesitantly, reaching out to take Nell’s hand.  
  
Characteristically, Joey was the first to reply. “Well, I’m glad to hear it! You two deserve to be happy, you’re both much too nice to be alone. And now I can stop being apologetic whenever I have to put you in the same room so I can squeeze all our guests in!”   
  
“Joey Maynard!” Nell exclaimed in consternation, and that woman grinned unrepentantly.   
  
“It’s true, Nell, so you needn’t shout at me. I suppose Madge knows too, and that’s why she stopped trying to set you up with nice eligible doctors?” she asked, adding parenthetically, “I think, looking back, that was my first clue about you two.”  
  
The pair stared at her speechlessly, and Jack came to their rescue, chuckling. “My dear, I think you’ve embarrassed our guests enough for one evening,” he remarked. “My congratulations to you both - somewhat delayed, but better late than never!” Then, deliberately changing the subject, he asked about a rather garbled school anecdote he had received from the Triplets.  
  
The story Nell hastened to tell in full was an amusing one, and it was followed by many others, until the chiming of the clock reminded her it was time to be leaving.  
  
“You’re not going back to St Mildred’s, are you, Nell?” Joey asked. “I know it’s a nice night, but it’s rather a walk at this time.”  
  
“Oh no, you needn’t worry about me,” Nell hastened to reassure her hostess. “I’m spending the night at the School - that is, if Hilda can find space for me.” She looked at her partner with dancing eyes.  
  
“I expect we can find you a place; there are a few spare beds in the dorms, and I’m sure the girls would be delighted to share a room with you,” Hilda said blandly, her own eyes twinkling.   
  
Nell laughed, knowing very well whose room she would really be sharing. “Can you imagine their faces if they woke up to find out I was in the dorm with them? Now come along, my dear, we’ve stayed much too long. They must be desperate to get rid of us!”  
  
The Maynards decried this soundly, but it was late, and the mistresses quickly took their leave. Arm in arm, they crossed the two gardens in companionable silence, letting themselves in at a side door. Moving quietly - Matey would never forgive them if they woke anyone - they made their way to Hilda’s room.   
  
Rummaging in a drawer, Nell pulled out the spare night things she kept there, then turned to Hilda. “Do you want to use the bathroom first?” she asked in a low tone.  
  
Hilda shook her head. “You go.”   
  
Hurrying through her evening toilet, Nell soon returned, to find Hilda standing looking out of the window. She turned around at Nell’s entrance, and Nell was startled to see the tears streaming down her face.  
  
“My love, what is it?” she asked, hurrying to her side. Hilda shook her head, too far gone for speech. Taking her hands, Nell pulled her to the bed and sat her down. Sitting herself, she gathered her into a tight hug. “Please don’t cry like this, love. Everything’s fine!”  
  
“I know,” Hilda gulped. Wiping her face on the handkerchief Nell pressed into her hands, she continued shakily, “I’m sorry, I’m being silly. I know everything’s been sorted, I’ve just been so worried, and now I’m so relieved...”  
  
“I know,” Nell said quietly. “I feel the same way. But it hasn’t been all bad... We’ve finally been able to tell Jack and Joey - well, you told them,” she amended. “I’m sorry I left it to you, I just froze!”  
  
Hilda laughed suddenly - a rather wavering laugh, but a laugh all the same. “Of all the ways I’d have expected Joey to react, that wasn’t one of them.”  
  
“You can always expect the unexpected where she’s concerned!” Nell replied. “I must say I don’t recall Madge trying to set us up with doctors, though.”  
  
“I think she mainly did that to me,” Hilda said, resting her head on Nell’s shoulder. Nell pressed a kiss into the brown hair.  
  
“She’d given me up as a lost cause, had she? Hmph. I’m inclined to be offended!” Nell answered, and Hilda chuckled softly.   
  
“I wouldn’t be. It was excruciatingly boring, not to mention embarrassing!” Shifting position, she looked into Nell’s eyes and said seriously, “Thank you, Nell.”  
  
“Whatever for?”  
  
“For being you. For loving me. For letting me love you. For being my strength, the rock I lean on... I thank God every day that I have you.”  
  
Nell’s breath hitched in her throat at the unexpected declaration. Hilda’s beautiful voice, she thought, had never sounded so beautiful as now. “Oh, Hilda. I should be thanking you. Have you any idea how much I love you? How much I need you?” Overcome with emotion, and not trusting her voice enough to speak more, she kissed Hilda instead, pouring all her heart into it.  
  
“We should pray,” she whispered as she finally pulled away. “Give thanks to God that all’s well.”  
  
Hilda nodded, and they knelt down side by side, lifting up some of the most heartfelt thanks they had ever given.


	9. Chapter 9

“Nancy?” Kathie said suddenly, raising herself on one elbow. There was no reply, and Nancy’s eyes were closed, but Kathie was fairly sure she wasn’t actually asleep. “Nancy? Are you awake?”   
  
“Just. The question is, why aren’t you asleep? It’s late, Kathie,” Nancy mumbled sleepily.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Kathie replied.  
  
“Never mind. What is it?”  
  
“It can wait till morning, I suppose...” Kathie began, suddenly feeling guilty about keeping Nancy awake.   
  
“Then you’ll just worry about whatever it is until then, and I’d rather not have you tossing and turning all night. It’s not exactly restful, my dear.”  
  
“Do I really do that? I’m sorry... you should tell me to go back to my room if I’m disturbing you,” Kathie replied contritely.  
  
“Not a chance! I’m not cutting down on the few times we get to be together, especially not today. Stop worrying, I’m not that sleepy really, I was just being lazy.” Nancy smiled up at Kathie, who was relieved to see there truly wasn’t much sign of sleepiness in Nancy’s face. “Now, tell me. What’s on your mind?”  
  
“Well, I’ve been thinking...”  
  
“I wouldn’t! It’s a dangerous business!” Nancy teased, and Kathie stuck out her tongue. She wasn’t going to be diverted now she’d started, though.  
  
“Shut up, idiot. What do you think Bill was going to say today? After I asked if they were going to fire us, she started of with ‘is it likely’, remember? But the Abbess cut her off.”  
  
Nancy shrugged as well as she could while lying down. “Who knows? Probably that we should have a better opinion of them, or something like that. They really were incredibly decent about it, you know. I’m glad Dr Jack managed to sort everything out.” They had caught Miss Annersley just before Abendessen and asked about it, and had both been very pleased to hear everything had gone well.  
  
“I am too,” Kathie replied, smiling at the thought, but not allowing it to side-track her. “But Nancy, I’ve been thinking... Bill was mad that Dr Travers was spreading rumours about her, but she never actually said it wasn’t true.”  
  
“Where are you going with this?” Nancy asked, sounding completely puzzled, and Kathie nearly gave the whole thing up. If Nancy, who’d known everyone at the School for years, didn’t see what she did, wasn’t it likely she was completely mistaken? She couldn’t just let it go, though. Now she’d thought of it, she simply had to tell someone - and who would she tell if not Nancy?  
  
“Well... it’s just... she does spend an awful lot of time here, and she and Miss Annersley are so close, I wondered - ” she said in a rush.  
  
“Bill and the Abbess?” Nancy cut her off, sitting bolt upright. “Kathleen Ferrars, are you out of your tiny little mind?”  
  
“No I’m not!” Kathie retorted indignantly. “It was just an idea, there’s no need to get so worked up... You don’t think it’s likely, then?” she finished in a small voice.  
  
Nancy opened her mouth to reply, then shut it again. When this performance had been repeated three times, Kathie said tentatively, “Nancy?”  
  
“Shh, I’m thinking,” was the answer.  
  
“Well, can’t you think lying down?” Kathie asked plaintively after a few seconds. “You’ve pulled all the bedclothes off, and it’s not that warm...” she made the pout she knew Nancy could never resist.  
  
Sure enough, her friend smiled back and lay down again, staring intently up at the ceiling. After what seemed like an age, she turned to Kathie, her expression one of sheer amazement.  
  
“Do you know,” she said slowly, “I think you might actually be right. It does make an awful lot of sense, though it’s so strange to think about it. I’d never thought about them like that before!” Frowning, she amended, “Well, I think I did wonder about Bill - among other people - once, when I first realised I liked girls. I was looking for other people who might be like me, you see.” Kathie nodded in understanding. “It was too weird to consider properly, though... It felt almost rude, somehow. But the Abbess?”  
  
“It’s just a nickname, she hasn’t actually taken a vow of chastity,” Kathie pointed out, and Nancy giggled.   
  
“You’re right, of course. I don’t know why, but somehow the idea of either of them having a... well, a love life... is so odd!” Nancy blushed at the thought.  
  
“It’s probably because they were your teachers,” Kathie replied sagely. “Part of you still sees them as you did when you were a schoolgirl.”  
  
“That makes a lot of sense. Such wisdom for one so young!’ Nancy teased, cuddling up to Kathie. “Now let’s see if you can answer this: how do I look either of them in the eye now you’ve planted this notion in my head?”  
  
“Just as you did before, idiot! It’s just a guess of mine, I don’t actually know anything - and might I remind you, they definitely know about us! If you’re going to be embarrassed by anything, that’s what I’d pick.” Kathie was blushing a little herself as she said that. It was so strange to know that their secret was, as far as the Heads were concerned, a secret no longer.  
  
“You have a good point,” Nancy conceded. “What did I do to merit such a brilliant partner?”  
  
“I thought I was ‘out of my tiny little mind’?” Kathie asked, filling her voice with pretend offence. Pulling as far away as possible - which wasn’t very far, given they were sharing a bed - she crossed her arms and glared at Nancy with all the force she could muster.  
  
Nancy smiled back, entering the game. “Oh, darling, did I insult you? How can I possibly apologise?”  
  
She moved closer to Kathie, who rolled over, turning her back on her lover, since she couldn’t keep the glare up any longer. She gasped suddenly as warm hands touched her, remembering too late that to turn her back on Nancy was a bad idea - or an excellent one, depending how you looked at it. “That,” she said unevenly, “is a very good start.”   
  
“A start, hmm? I’ll have to keep going until I’m completely forgiven.”  
  
There was very little coherent speech - or, indeed, thought - in the room after that.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two days later_  
  
Hilda looked up as the door to her study opened, smiling as she saw who it was.  
  
“Nell! This is an unexpected pleasure.”  
  
Nell smiled fondly back. “You can show how pleased you are by putting your work away and listening to me. It’s much too late to be working, anyway!”  
  
“You’re hardly the right person to scold me for working late, my dear!” Hilda replied, raising an eyebrow at her. Gathering her papers together, she continued, “You do have a point, though, and I can see you have something important to tell me. Let me put everything away, and we’ll go to the sitting room.”  
  
Once they were comfortably settled, Hilda turned to Nell. “Now, what is it? You’re practically dancing with impatience!”  
  
Nell grinned cheerfully at Hilda’s teasing. “That’s a dreadful exaggeration, but I’ll forgive it this once.” Her grin faded away, and Hilda realised with a sudden stab of anxiety that she looked rather grave. “I got a letter this morning, from Dr Travers,” she said.  
  
“The letter of apology he told Jack he was going to send?” Hilda asked, and her partner nodded.  
  
“Here, you can read it. I thought at first of keeping it to read together - I was a bit afraid I might get carried away with the reply if he was really infuriating! But I was too curious to see what he said.” Pulling an envelope from her pocket, Nell handed it over.   
  
Hilda took it but didn’t read the letter immediately, looking at Nell affectionately. “You really are the elephant’s child - or, no, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi suits you better. ‘Eaten up from nose to tail with curiosity’ describes you perfectly!”  
  
Nell laughed at that. “If I’m Rikki-Tikki, is the poison-tongued Dr Travers Nag? Somehow, I think people would be rather shocked if I jumped on him and broke his back.”   
  
“There is such a thing as carrying an analogy too far,” replied Hilda, very much the English mistress.  
  
“Never mind analogies, read the letter!” Nell urged, pulling a face at Hilda for her lecturing.  
  
Extracting the sheet from its envelope, Hilda did as she asked.   
  
 _Dear Miss Wilson,_  
 _I hope this finds you as well as it leaves me._  
 _As you are aware, through a most unfortunate mistake, I formed an erroneous opinion about you. Since you know what it was, I think it best not to repeat it here. I am sure you understand that, while under such a misconception, I felt it my duty to inform Dr Maynard of what I believed to be the truth about you. Fortunately, he was able to correct me._  
 _That being so, I must beg your pardon for accidentally slandering you. I apologise for any distress this episode may have caused you, and I hope that now matters have been cleared up, I may venture to resume our previous friendship._  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Dr E. Travers_  
  
By the time she finished the letter, Hilda was furious. How dared he? This... this... letter... could hardly be called an apology at all, it was so hedged with explanations and extenuating circumstances. As for the last line, the presumption in it was staggering. She looked at her partner apprehensively, realising that if she was so angry, Nell with her sharper temper must have been raging. “What did you reply?”  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to censor my mail?” Nell asked lightly, straight faced.  
  
“Nell! What did you write?” Hilda demanded, truly worried now, and Nell laughed.   
  
“Don’t look so frightened! I wrote a reply, but I haven’t posted it yet. Here you are.”  
  
Hilda practically snatched it from her hand and scanned it anxiously. It was short and to the point.  
  
 _Dr Travers,_  
 _I appreciate your apology, but I find myself unable to either forgive or forget the way you jumped to absurd conclusions, or your willingness to publicly destroy my career and submerge my School in scandal._  
 _Given this, I do not consider it possible to resume our previous acquaintance. I think it best if we do not meet again._  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Helena Wilson_  
  
Hilda sighed in relief as she reached the end, and Nell looked at her through narrowed eyes.  
  
“Good heavens, woman! What kind of an opinion do you have of me?” she snapped.  
  
“I’m sorry, Nell, I was just worried...” she began apologetically. “I know you speak before you think sometimes when you’re angry - you wretch, you’re not really offended at all, are you?” she demanded indignantly as Nell suddenly grinned.  
  
“I was just teasing you, my love. Of course I’m not really offended! Would you care to see the first draft of my reply?” without waiting for an answer, she held out another piece of paper.  
  
This missive was much longer, and Hilda raised her eyebrows as she took in some of the language. “I had no idea you had such an extensive vocabulary,” she remarked. “How you manage to keep a straight face when scolding the girls for using slang is more than I can tell!”  
  
“Oh, it’s easy,” Nell said, laughing cheerfully. “I simply take care not to use my extensive vocabulary, as you describe it, in front of them. I take it you approve of my decision not to send that, then?”  
  
“Please tell me you weren’t seriously contemplating sending this!’ Hilda exclaimed in horror, thinking of some of the phrases she had just read. She knew Nell wouldn’t do anything of the kind when she was thinking rationally, but she was also aware of just how irrational this beloved woman could be when she was truly incensed.  
  
“Not really,” Nell answered, much to her relief. “By the time I’d finished writing it, I’d worked off the worst of my anger, and was thinking clearly enough to see it would only make things worse. And I did promise Jack I wouldn’t send anything too explosive! So I set it aside and wrote the other letter instead. Do you like that one better?”  
  
“Just a little!” Hilda said, with deep understatement. “Seal the envelope, and you can put it with the mail to be sent tomorrow.” Teasingly, she continued, “I’ll keep the other one for the time being, so you don’t give in to the temptation of sending it!”  
  
Nell chuckled. “You meant that for a joke, but deep down I think you’re worried I might. Keep it, my dear!” Taking the letter that was to be sent, she quickly sealed the envelope and stood up. “I’ll leave the reply with the rest of your mail, and we can forget about the whole thing. Since you seem to have completely forgotten your duties as hostess, I suppose I’ll have to invite myself to coffee.”  
  
“Coffee! Oh, no!” Hilda exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
  
“I’ll take tea if you’ve suddenly developed a violent hatred for coffee, though I don’t know how you’re going to manage with Kaffee und Kuchen if you have - or Frühstück, come to that,” Nell replied, looking at her in astonishment.  
  
“No, nothing like that! I just remembered the Staff had invited me to join them this evening, and I said I would as soon as I finished work. It had completely slipped my mind,” Hilda explained.  
  
“If that’s all, you needn’t look so distressed,” Nell said drily. “You’re still in plenty of time to join them, and I don’t suppose they’ll mind too badly if I come too.”  
  
“They’ll be delighted to see you,as you very well know,” Hilda replied, slipping an arm through her friend’s and leading her towards the office. “I suppose you’re expecting me to put you up for the night?” she asked airily, knowing Nell would understand that ‘Will you stay, please?’ was what she really meant.  
  
Placing her letter with the rest of the outgoing mail on Rosalie’s desk, Nell turned to her. Her eyes were very soft as they met Hilda’s, though her reply was in the same light tone. “I most certainly am. It’s the least you can do after criticising my vocabulary and neglecting to offer me a drink!”   
  
Hilda squeezed her arm gently in thanks, smiling, and Nell smiled back at her before they left the office together.


	11. Chapter 11

_Two weeks later_  
  
Freudesheim was, for once, quiet. The younger children were playing in the garden, watched by Con and Margot, home from school for the weekend; Jack was working in his study; Joey was upstairs, sorting through old baby clothes with Rosa’s help; Anna was baking for afternoon tea; and in the sitting room, Len was trying to learn from her Auntie Hilda how to crochet.   
  
The rare peace was suddenly shattered by the sound of the doorbell. Len jumped violently at the sound, rudely disturbed from her work, and looked ruefully at the resultant mess.  
  
“Oh, bother! I’ll have to unpick all that, and I was just starting to get the hang of it! Excuse me a second, Auntie Hilda, I’ll see who’s at the door.”  
  
She hurried away, and Hilda took up her brevet-niece’s work to see how badly it had fared. Despite Len’s complaint, she found it hadn’t really been too damaged by the startled jerk the girl had given the needle. With a little help, it wouldn’t take Len very long to put it right. She looked up as the door opened, ready to tell her so, and the words froze on her lips.   
  
“Dr Travers, would you mind waiting here while I fetch Papa?” Len asked the man she was showing into the room. She turned to leave, then remembered her manners and added hastily, “This is Miss Annersley, she’s our headmistress. Auntie Hilda, this is Dr Travers, he works with Papa.”   
  
With that, she vanished, and Dr Travers stepped forward. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” he said, nodding at her.   
  
“I’m afraid I can’t say the same,” replied Hilda in her frostiest tones.  
  
The man looked dumbfounded. “I beg your pardon? I would imagine I have offended you in some way, but I’m afraid I don’t see how, since we have never met.”  
  
“Ah, perhaps you didn’t hear Len. I am headmistress of the Chalet School. Does that make things clearer?”  
  
“I’m not entirely sure I follow you, madam,” Dr Travers replied, beginning to look worried.  
  
Hilda gave him the same look she would bestow on a particularly stupid pupil, pleased at the obvious discomfort it produced. “I see I shall have to speak more plainly. You are correct in stating that we have never met; however, you are well acquainted with Miss Wilson, my co-Head. I presume you have not forgotten the matter you were both recently involved in?”  
  
“Ah. That. I didn’t know anyone else was aware of it,” Dr Travers said slowly, glancing at the door as if wondering where Len had got to. Hilda suspected - rightly, as it later turned out - that Jack had deliberately delayed her, to give Hilda a clear field.  
  
“You thought Miss Wilson would neglect to inform me of something that seemed certain to envelop the School in scandal?” she asked, incredulity in her voice. “Naturally, she came to me the moment she knew of the situation. I suppose this is in itself sufficient to explain why I find it anything but a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“I - erm - I believe I owe you an apology,” he answered, distinctly flustered. “I assure you, I had no intention of harming the School; I was merely acting as I believed to be correct.”  
  
“I accept that, though I must remind you that you are responsible for all direct consequences of your actions, regardless of your intent. However, it is not on behalf of the School alone that I am angry with you. You see, Miss Wilson is not only my co-Head; she is also one of my oldest and dearest friends. Though perhaps I should not have said that to you, given your habit of drawing conclusions from chance remarks? After all, that the Head of a girls’ boarding school should count another woman as a dear friend is most unusual, and deeply suspicious.”  
  
Not even Nell could have bettered the cutting sarcasm of her tone, and Dr Travers flinched at it. Without giving him a chance to answer, Hilda continued inexorably, her voice icy. “You would have ended Miss Wilson’s career in public ignominy, destroyed her reputation, and dragged her name through the mud. Worse, you would have done it all deliberately. Dr Travers, I find your actions disgusting, and I do not care to be in the same room with you any longer. Please excuse me.”  
  
She rose to her feet with great dignity, at the same moment as the door opened to admit Jack Maynard. One look at his face convinced Hilda that he’d been listening in. His expression was noncommittal, but his eyes were sparkling with suppressed joy. His timing, too, was just a little too good.  
  
He made no mention of having heard anything, however, merely saying breezily, “Hullo, Dr Travers! Sorry to keep you waiting. I’ve been looking at those tests we did on Herr Gries - shall we adjourn to my study to discuss them?”  
  
“Yes, I think that would be best,” Dr Travers replied rather faintly.  
  
“Right - oh, Hilda, I sent Len with a message to Joey, she should be down soon. How’s the lesson going?”  
  
“Very well, she’s picking it up nicely,” Hilda said with a smile.  
  
“Good! Ah, here she is.” He stepped aside to let his eldest daughter in, then continued, “We’ll leave you to it, then. If you’d come with me, Dr Travers?”  
  
The other man followed him, turning back at the door to say rather nervously, “Good day, ladies.”  
  
“Good day, Dr Travers,” Len replied politely. Hilda merely inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement, and he left the sitting room, quickly closing the door behind him.   
  
“Shall we continue, Len?” Hilda asked the girl, who was looking rather surprised at the coldness of her response to the doctor.  
  
“Yes, let’s!” Len replied enthusiastically, forgetting the exchange, then pulled a face as she picked up her crocheting. “I suppose I’ll have to unpick most of it and start over? It’s a shame, I was getting on quite well - at least, I think I was,” she qualified, looking at her honorary aunt for confirmation.  
  
“You’re doing very well for a beginner,” Hilda replied warmly. “It’s not so bad as you think, either. Let me have your work, and I’ll show you how to fix it.”  
  
…  
  
Though Hilda steadfastly denied it, Nell would always insist that the dressing-down she had given Dr Travers that day played a definitive role in the man’s decision, announced not long after, to request a transfer to the Welsh branch of the Sanatorium.   
  
Regardless of the cause, the request was made, and speedily granted by Jack, who, most reprehensibly, danced down the entire length of Freudesheim’s hall with Joey after telling her the news. And with Dr Travers’ departure, peace - or, at least, relative peace - returned to the Gornetz Platz.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misinformation - Alternate Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914214) by [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare)




End file.
